Master's of Illusion
by MagicianAtWork
Summary: They see us as monsters, or weapons. To protect ourselves we put on a mask, put on a show for everyone, in truth we could care less for their lives. The only ones who we trust are those like us. Our final act will soon commence for they believe that we are the prey, but in reality we are the hunters. They are the prey that have fallen to our illusion
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: OoC-ness, AU-alternate universe,

PAIRINGS: Yugito x Utakata, Fu x Naruto, one-sided Hinata x Naruto, one-sided Kiba x Hinata

Bashing: Major- Konoha, Minor-Rookie 12,

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto does, but I do own the plot.

* * *

Normal Talking: "Art is a blast"

Normal Thinking: ' My massive blade, Samehada... does not slice. It shreds!'

Bijuu Talking: "Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future...eternal beauty"

Bijuu Thinking: 'Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace.

Jutsu or Seal Names: "You are weak. Why are you weak? Because..., you lack hatred."

Talking to Bijuu: ""I have received the will of god and I must kill you"

* * *

Any comments, such as "This fic sucks, quit writing it, and jump off a bridge" will be ignored, and if I get one of these I quit writing because if you don't like it get the click the back arrow.

Any comments, such as "continue this great story as soon as possible" are greatly appreciated.

Any comments such as "other than making the two(Naruto and Fu) way too OP from the get go...

Why would anyone hate Naruto in Oto, i mean isn't that Orochimaru's village? they even have the cursed seal to prove it and lastly...it's Iwa instead of Oto" are AMAZING because I need the criticism.

* * *

The Sharingan user looked over at the Hokage's office building that was practically hidden in the darkness. No lights were on inside.

A grin crept over the man with the Sharingan's face. The village he once called home was going to be in a complete panic some people running in fear and some idiots staying to fight.

What was on his mind though, was how they were going to stop the terrible creature from completely destroying the village.

He decided not to hold off any longer. After performing a few hand signs and pressing his blood covered hand in the middle of the village, an enormous beast came out of nowhere.

The village's lights were rapidly turning on in hearing the loud roar of a large, red Kitsune with nine tails swinging around in the air rapidly.

The Sharingan user made another hand seal and then in an instant, was gone from the village leaving what he left.

Under the many legs of the Kitsune, was the bloody seal that he left to make the Kitsune appear. The words Seal were left.

"Finally. I'm free from my prison."

The kitsune growled. In seconds, it caught sight of many people running out of their houses to see the commotion.

The kitsune roared and then prepared to kill off everyone in the entire village.

"Where is Hokage-sama?!" The village people yelled out.

It had been 2 hours since the kitsune had arrived in the village.

Over 2,500 shinobi were killed and most of them were lying on the ground of the village, blood spilling out from them.

The ones who remained standing, were injured terribly. That current night marked the fifth day of the attack of the Kyuubi of which it was then, a loud scream echoed throughout the village.

"Hokage-sama!" All eyes (including the Kyuubi's) turned towards a giant toad that the blond ruler stood on.

"Hokage-sama! He's going to rescue us all!" the voices of the village people called in delight.

What most of them didn't know, was that he was going to die doing so.

A large flash of light covered the entire village as the Kyuubi was slowly being pulled away.

When everyone looked up again, they saw the fourth Hokage dead and they saw a crying baby in a bundle on the third Hokage had heard about the baby and took him into his office. It would be very difficult for him to grow up under the eyes of the people who would soon come to despise and hate him.

* * *

Off in Sunagakure, the village was also in destruction as well. A rather loud-mouthed Bijuu was making a racket in the village with its screaming of finally being freed.

"You need to seal the Shukaku into the child of Karura." Yondaime Kazekage replied to a woman standing in the office.

"But, he's still an unborn child." The woman said. Her name was revealed to be Chiyo.

"The child is a tool to protect the village. The baby will be killed a while after its birth."

Chiyo nodded at the orders and then headed out to seal the she was face-to-face with the beast, after performing a few hand signs, the beast was sealed into the unborn child of the Kazekage.

' _I am sorry Gaara'_ , she thought while sealing the beast.

* * *

During a dark, gloom night in Cloud Village, a 5 year-old child with short blonde hair was backed into a corner. She growled at the 3 men, who were looking at her with hatred and lust in their eyes. She saw one man lick his lips at her body. Despite being young she had a defined figure, narrow-hips, large innocent eyes, low B-cup breast, and a firm butt, which she got from training and running, but this was unknown to her.

She wanted to run, she wanted to scream, but she knew, that no matter what she did no one was going to help. A tear escaped her eye as one of the men struck her; causing her to fall down.

" **KITTEN"**

" _I'm alright mother"_ , she said to her surrogate mother.

" **LET ME OUT! I can get them for hurting you; You don't deserve this, let me go into control"**

" _NO!"_ she yelled.

Matatabi was a bit taken back. Her kitten rarely yelled, but when she did it was a closed discussion for her.

She was brought out of her little conversation when one of the men pushed her down, while another brought down her pants.

She screamed, but it was cut off by cloth being stuffed in her mouth. One of the man stood above her, his eyes widened as he was blasted off by a burst of chakra. There she stood, blue flames licking her, and a bloodthirsty grin on her face.

" **You will pay for trying to violate this child"**

She lunged at them, but before any damage could be dealt an explosion went off in the direction of the Raikage's tower.

The men ran away in the confusion. Nibi growled at the cowards retreat before escaping into the woods where she let her kitten rest.

" **Damn this village"**

" _Nibi-chan, what happened? All I remember is those two men about to-" ,_ Yugito started sobbing and fell to her knees, " _DId-did they succeed?"_ she asked hesitantly.

" **No kitten, I chased them away"**

" _You came out didn't you."_

" **I had to they were going to violate you"** her voice raising.

" _I see"_

" **The Raikage is dead"**

Yugito looked up in shock.

" _How?"_

" **An explosion went off in the direction of the Raikage's tower. I think that he's dead kitten; I can't sense his chakra anymore"**

" _NO!" ,_ Yugito dropped to her knees, " _How-how will I survive now? What will happen to me?"_ she said sobbing.

" **I'm sorry kitten, but I don't know the answer"**

' _ **Soon kitten, it will be time for you too play a part in peace, and you can leave'**_

* * *

In Kiri, a man sighed as he sat behind his desk.

"Why my friend? Why did you murder him?" , he asked himself.

He had just sent out ANBU to retrieve Utakata. His friend had ,recently, killed his master, and he knew that Utakata would soon flee the village.

' _Ugh, I hate being Mizukage'_

He had been Mizukage for 6 months, and hated every second of it. He knew that the council only made him Mizukage to keep him in check, to control him, to put a leash on him, and he hated them all. He had only agreed to become Mizukage because of Isobu.

" **I know it's all you say"**

" _Well, it's your fault I'm Mizukage. You didn't even tell me why I had to become Mizukage"_

" **If I tell you , will you be quiet**

He glared, but didn't say anything.

" **I was sleeping when I had a dream, no meeting with my father-"**

" _Your father. Who is your father?"_

" **I am trying to explain something, and that is none of your concern. In the meeting with my father, he instructed me to make the Jinchuuriki Mizukage. When I asked him why, he told me that he will play a part in the path to peace, and I couldn't refuse"**

" _I see, well then it would see that I'm destined for great things"_

" **Yes I suppose you are"**

' _ **It's too bad that you will curse your fate when doing so'**_

* * *

In the Earth country, two jinchuriki had just ended their spar.

"Well my old friend, that was a workout" said a man with red hair

"Indeed", said a 14-year old man.

"You really should talk more" , he said shaking his head.

"..." , the other man said nothing which caused the other to burst out laughing.

"Do you think we could leave?" he asked the man.

The man stopped laughing, and gave a weary smile.

"We can never escape, my friend"

"But if you were given the chance would you" he asked his friend.

"I'd say yes in a heartbeat, would you?"

"I would; would you get revenge" responded the man.

"Not on every living person, but yes I would"

"I see, and who would you give mercy too"

"Kurotsuchi and the infants of course"

"I see your reasoning. It's too bad that escaping is fool's dream. Roshi"

"You're right Han, it is"

' _ **It won't be a fool's dream for long Roshi/Han' ,**_ thought the Bijuu residing in Roshi and Han.

* * *

In Kiri, a young boy sighed as he walked through the gates. Walking past the guard stand, which was occupied with two dead bodies.

His master's betrayal was the final straw to had dealt with the humanities scorn,but his master's betrayal burned the last bridge with knew he had to leave, but where could he go. He shook his head.

' _It doesn't matter where I go as long as it's anywhere, but here. So long my Yagura because even as Mizukage you can only do so much'_

He took one step of the gates when a squad of ANBU attacked him.

"Utakata, you are under arrest for the death of Master Uragiri ( **A/N: It means betrayal)**. Surrender ,or we will have to use force".

The 15 year-old looked at them as if they were idiots.

" _Why the hell would I surrender?"_ he asked his bijuu in confusion.

" **Simple, your species are idiot"**

" _Even me?" he asked jokingly_

" **You're the exception"**

" _Why, than-"_ he asked jokingly.

He was brought out his conversation by a yell of

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu,(Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique)!"

Suddenly a large dragon rose from the mist in the air, and raced towards Utakata.

"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)" he called in defense.

The men leaped back, and raced towards Utakata, who created water clones to attack the men.

The water clones were easily defeated, but it gave Utakata a cover to escape.

" _Thank Kami for my chakra reserves"_ he thought while floating away in a bubble.

" **EXCUSE ME"**

" _Relax, this will be a long ride "_

' _ **A long ride it will be, a long ride to him'**_

* * *

A young girl was running down the street; a gang of shinobi on her behind her. She didn't mean to push that man over. She didn't mean for him die. How was she supposed to know the man was there. How was she supposed to know the rock was there.

It wasn't her fault. She didn't do it on purpose, all she wanted was food.

She was starving since she had been living on the streets for a while, and wanted some food. She stole a little bread, so what no biggie right? Wrong.

She had accidently bumped into someone while being chased by the storekeeper, who was chasing her and calling her a demon whore, and bumped into someone. The man fell at the force of her impact, and he hit head on a sharp stone on the ground. THe stone pierced his head, and he started bleeding.

She was frightened, so she ran. She ran into the woods, her woods, where she thought she would be safe. She was wrong. Even though they didn't step foot in his woods, they threw food whenever they saw her behind a tree, or called her names, like,

' _Demon-whore'_

' _Monster'_

' _Freak'_

' _Murderer'_

" _Why do they hate me? Why can't they see that I'm not you?"_

" **I don't know child, and I'm sorry"**

" _Don't be sorry Chomei if they can't tell the difference between you and me...then that's their own problem"_

She yawned. All that running tired her out; she struggled to stay awake, but ,eventually, succumbed to exhaustion.

" _Good night Chomei"_

" **Goodnight Fu"**

' _ **Soon Fu, soon you'll be safe, soon they will see what they have lost'**_

* * *

 **Somewhere in Kumo, Cloud Village**

A man named walked down the street with his best friend, rapping, when he felt something ,hard, hit his head. He turned around to see villagers throwing rocks. He turned to his friends, who was just as shocked as him. He didn't run, he just let every stone hit him, but he stopped rapping. He ignored them all while hating them, but he couldn't let his anger rule him. After all they would be locked away later for harming him, his brother would make sure of that.

Suddenly an explosion went off in the Raikage's tower. People screamed, ran, and dropped their rocks. He ran to the tower with his friend, and dropped to his knees at the sight. His brother was dead. His brother A, his assistant Mabui, they were dead. Now there was no one to protect him. It wasn't likely that they would hire Darui since he's too young (He's about 11 at the time).

Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind,

' _Will I be made into a weapon? Who'll become Raikage? How did this happen? What will happen to me know? How wil-'_

" **Shut up for Kami's sake"**

" _What the hell do you want me to do?"_ he asked.

" **... Well for one thing, STOP SHOUTING. You're giving me a headache."**

" _Well, Eight-O what we gonna do now?"_

" **I don't know Bee, I don't know"**

' _ **I hope we run into him because we are royally screwed'**_

* * *

Nine Bijuu were sealed into Nine different people.

Those Nine different people would lead nine different lives and carry nine different dreams.

Those nine people were all different, but in one respect they were the same.

They were brought together by one boy…

* * *

 **AND SCENE!**

 **So what do you think?**

 **This idea was on my mind for months until I finally decided to write it.**

 **REVIEW**

 **Ask any questions on anything that confused you, and/or point out any mistakes I made.**

 **GAARA AND AND NARUTO'S SEALING BELONGS TO** **Sapphire X Dreams.**

 **THE SET-UP OF THIS PROLOUGE ALSO BELONGS TO Sapphire X Dreams**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Naruto –Godlike, Smart, Realistic, Dark (to enemies), Cold (to enemies), and NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF WOMEN (I DESPISE THOSE PARTS IN FICS)

 **Bashing:** Medium-Sasuke, Major-Council, Medium-Konoha, Minor-Sandaime, Medium-Rookie 12

 **Pairings:** Gaara x OC,Yugito x OC,Yagura x OC, Utakata x Hotaru, Killer Bee x OC , Naruto x Fu x Temari (possibly)

 **Disclaimer:** Puppet Priestess (or whatever my name is at the time that you are reading this) does NOT.

 **Speech:**

 **Normal Talking:** "Art is a blast"

 **Normal Thinking:** _' My massive blade, Samehada... does not slice. It shreds!'_

 **Bijuu Talking: "Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future...eternal beauty"**

 **Bijuu Thinking:** _ **'Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace.'**_

 **Jutsu or Seal Names:** "You are weak. Why are you weak? Because..., you lack hatred."

 **Talking to Bijuu:** _"For Jashin-sama"_

 **Happy Birthday to anyone whose birthday is today [January 25]**

 **Any comments, such as "** This fic sucks, quit writing it, and jump off a bridge **" will be ignored, and if I get one of these I will quit writing because if you don't like it get the click the back arrow.**

 **Any comments, such as "** continue this great story as soon as possible **" are greatly appreciated.**

 **Any comments such as "** other than making the two(Naruto and Fu) way too OP from the get go…

Why would anyone hate Naruto in Oto, i mean isn't that Orochimaru's village? they even have the cursed seal to prove it and lastly...it's Iwa instead of Oto **" are AMAZING because I need the criticism.**

 **NO FLAMES FOR SAKE OF FANFICTION! I DON'T NEED TO BE CURSED!**

 _Time Skip∞5 years_

 **In Suna**

A blood red haired boy walking down the street, with a look of innocence on his face. He looked at the ground in sadness as the villagers and shinobi glared at approached a playground, and cautiously sat on one of the swings. He shed a tear as parents led their children away after he sat down.

' _Why can't they see that I am not Shukaku?' One day I will make them acknowledge me, and besides with Temari and Kankuro at my side , I might have a chance at finally being normal'_ , he thought.

The next day Gaara's uncle tried to kill him.

As Gaara sat on his swing, his thoughts drifted to his statement the previous day.

' _From this day forward my goal is to destroy Suna, and if Temari and Kankuro don't agree with me, then I must kill them too',_ he thought as he closed his eyes.

' _ **HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH' ,**_ cackled someone deep in the boy's mind. **(0)**

 **In Kumo**

"Our mission has been completed Hokage-sama", said Killer Bee as he handed report to J the Raikage.

"Good now leave my office scum", he barked at Yugito and Bee.

When the A had died, J had been made Raikage, and J had a grudge against the jinchuuriki for something that their bijuu had done. Apparently, the Hachibi had killed his parents when he was young, and the Nibi had killed his soon-to-be-wife.

Yugito and Bee turned around, and just as Yugito was about to open the door the Raikage spoke up.

"Nibi, I have arranged for you to put into a breeding program in order to create suitable kunoichi's. Bee will will also be doing to same to you, however; Nibi will not become of age until she is 12 years of age, which will be in 2 years. Due to the shortage of kunoichi Hachibi, you will begin at the same time as her ", he said as if he were saying the weather before resuming his paperwork.

Yugito and Bee jaws were on the ground, and there eyes were wide open with tears in them. They nodded before leaving the room.

"What are we gonna do Bee?" , Yugito asked.

"I don't know Yugito", he said in a dead tone.

' _ **Damn that boy better get here soon',**_ **thought their bijuu in unison.** __

 **In Kiri**

Yagura was walking down the road, with a serious look on his face. Ever since Isobu told him why he should become Mizukage, he had been pondering his friends words. Yagura was lost in thought when he turned a corner, but before he could reach his destination he was hit on the side of his head with a rock. Yagura turned his confused face to where the rock came from, and saw a group of villagers with rocks in their hands.

His eyes widened as the people took aim and threw the rocks. Now Yagura was not the Mizukage for no reason. He grabbed his staff, and easily deflected all the rocks. He continued walking, but before he could a torch, knife, rock, frying pan, and a stuffed animal were thrown in his direction.

"Burn in hell Sanbi!" , yelled a man' he was quickly joined by the others in the crows. Yagura had an emotionless look on the outside, while he was depressed on the inside. He left in a shunshin,

' _Why did even walk into town?'_

' _ **This is not good if the boy does not get here soon , Yagura might go rough'**_

As Isobu and Yagura were lost in thought, they neglected to notice a man with a swirly, orange mask and sharingan in his lone eye sneaking up behind them.

 **In Iwa**

"Roshi, Han I want you two to go on this mission", said the Tsuchikage as he handed them a scroll.

Han took the scroll , which caused Roshi to go into a slight depression before resuming his stoic behavior.

"We understand, Tsuchikage-sama", they said in unison.

 _Two Hour Time Skip_

"So, what's the mission Han?", asked Roshi.

Han unrolled the scroll, and read through it. He dropped the scroll; his eyes were wide and his jaw was slightly unhinged.

"What's wrong?". asked Roshi, with narrowed eyes.

"This mission...has 2% survival chance", Roshi stayed silent, "It's a suicide mission Roshi"

"I see...well, it's to be expected that jinchuriki take the suicide mission after all if one of us dies, then their bijuu is simply sealed into another, so they can become the next weapon", said Roshi.

" I see", said Han, "Is this how life is for every jinchuuriki?"

"As far as I know", said Roshi with a shrug, "It doesn't matter anyway, this is the life for the jinchuriki of Iwa".

Roshi and Han walked out of the village ignoring the glares that were sent at their back, and kept walking.

 **In some random part of the world**

"This is getting annoying", said Utakata as he finished killing the hunter nin.

"Why can't they realize that I won't be coming back to that village", said Utakata in frustration. That had been the 3rd hunter nin this week that attempted to kill him.

 _A few moments ago_

Utakata was walking calmly through the woods when he leaped into the air as two senbon were exactly where he was moments ago. A hunter nin leaped out of the forest in pursuit of him.

"You die today demon", whispered the hunter.

"Sorry, that isn't in my schedule today", he said apathetically.

The hunter nin did not reply, instead he ran at Utakata, and attempted to kick him in the head. Utakata effortlessly dodged the attack and leaped back. He yelled,

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (literally Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique)"

A large dragon, made of water, appeared and shot towards the nin, who yelled,

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (literally Fire Release - Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)!"

Multiple balls of fire shot towards Utakata, who vanished in the blink of an eye. He reappeared behind the hunter nin, and kicked him in the chest. The nin burst into water, which caused Utakata's eyes to widen slightly,

' _Water Clone'_ , he thought in slight panic.

The nin threw senbon at the frozen Utakata. The needles hit him dead on before he burst into water which caused the hunter nin's eyes to widen with shock before narrowing in anger.

' _You won't get away this time demon'_ , thought the hunter. as he searched for Utakata.

Utakata sat in a tree watching the hunter nin look for him. Sighing, Utakata rose to his feet.

"This is getting boring ", he said.

"Blinding Bubbles Technique", he said.

The hunter nin was blinded by anger at Utakata, so he failed to notice the bubbles approaching him until they were 1 foot away from his face. In a brief moment of stupidity the hunter nin smacked the bubble, which caused it to burst, and spray the hunter's face with a puff of red smoke. This gave Utakata enough time to say,

"Ink Bubble Explosion"

Bubbles flew from his pipe, and into the face of the hunter nin. The bubbles popped, releasing an inky black liquid which killed the hunter nin and left no trace of a body behind.

 **In Taki**

Fu was smiling down the street in a carefree attitude. She had just pulled the biggest prank of the century; Fu had...snuck into the home of the council members and poured itching powder on to their clothes and in their shoes, dyed their hair, and switched their clothes with clown costumes. She giggled as the sun rose.

' _The council should be getting up any minute now',_ she squealed in delight.

" _How did I do Chomei-neesan",_ asked Fu.

" **You did a terrific job child, but your actions will have consequences"**

" _I know Chomei, but Shibuki-san will protect me"_

" **He can't protect you forever",** said Chomei.

" _I know, but I should enjoy the my opportunities now since I'm going to become a weapon for this village"_

Chomei sighed and went into slight depression since it was her fault that Fu was hated by almost everyone in the village.

" _It's not your fault ,Chomei",_ said Fu as if she read Chomei's mind.

" **Yes it is if I hadn't been sealed in you, you wouldn't be treated so badly"**

" _That's true,but...if you hadn't been sealed into then I wouldn't have met you, or gotten to know you",_

" **I see...thank you Fu, for letting me know you"**

" _No problem, Ch-"_

"AHHHHHHHH!"

A loud, unison of screams were heard throughout the village. Fu smiled as she watched the council members scratch their legs, arms, feet, and butt. She giggled at their clown costumes and hair dye. If she hadn't known better, she would have said the circus **(3)** had come to town.

"Fu, come to my office right now", said a voice behind her. Her eyes widened as she hesitantly turned around to see a 17 years old man with ink black eyes and has long, dark brown hair. He also wore a forehead protector symbolising his shinobi status, which was chunin despite him being the leader of the village. He was wearing grey pants, a green shirt, and shinobi sandals, a light yellow kimono jacket and light grey pants with a red scarf around his neck and a turquoise hair was tied in a lower ponytail.

"Sh-Shu-Shibuki-n-n-nee san", Fu stuttered," Wh-What are you doing here?"

"You know ,quite well, what I'm doing here!", Shibuki said raising his voice.

Fu looked at her feet in guilt, shame, embarrassment, and slight anger.

"Let's go", he said.

"Go where?", asked Fu as she furrowed her brows.

Shibuki resisted the urge to facepalm,

"My office"

"Ok", said Fu in an angry, sad voice.

' _I should be able to do these things, I've only got so long until it will happen'_ , thoughtFul as she walked with an irritated Shibuki.

 _In the Office_

"Fu, I'm sorry", said Shibuki with his head down.

Fu was in utter confusion.

"Why are you sorry Shibuki-neesan?", asked Fu.

"The council has ordered me to start your training next week", he said with regret.

"...What?", she croaked.

' _This, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO START FOR ANOTHER YEAR OR SO!They-They were supposed to wait for me live me to live as me instead of their weapon'_

"I'm sorry Fu, but there's nothing I can do"

"BUt-But you're the leader, can't you do whatever you want?" ,Fu nearly yelled at him.

"I'm afraid that the council overruled me this time; they believe that if you continue to do acts like this you could become a _'rebellious weapon'_ , and it will make it harder for you to be controlled"

"Then what good are you Shibuki"

Shibuki's head snapped up in shock and anger, but Fu was nowhere to be seen.

 _A few miles away from the office 15 minutes later_

"Why-Why can't I live a normal life?", sobbed Fu as she sat in a tree in her forest.

" **This-This is all my fault"** , said Chomei.

" _NO- IT CAN'T BE YOUR FAULT", yelled Fu._

Chomei was shocked that Fu had yelled at her since Fu rarely raised her voice.

" **Why...Why can't you see that I am the cause of your pain"**

" _You can't be the cause of the pain cause your not hurting me, they are. They are too blinded by their hatred, grief, and sadness to see past you and see me. Besides if you didn't exist then I who would be my older brother, who would give a good night, who would be there for me. Even without you my parents would be dead, they died in the fire, not in your attack. Without you I would be alone"_

" **I...I...Thank you Fu"**

" _No problem; I'm gonna take a nap Chomei-neesan (5)"_

Chomei sweatdropped as she looked outside through Fu's senses.

' _ **How the HELL it night already?!',**_ _thought Chomei before leaning against a rock and meditating…...while snoring._

 **In Konoha**

A five-year old blonde haired child, with blue eyes back into a corner, and he knew it, he knew for certain that he was going to die today. He had been cornered and beaten by civilians before, but shinobi were a new player. He knew he could out run civilians with his nearly, endless stamina, however; in the case of shinobi your stamina didn't matter, your speed did, and he wasn't fast enough.

His mind flashed back to the events a few moments ago.

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

He was searching for food in the Red Light District **(1)** since he had been kicked out of the orphanage three months ago when he heard shouting coming from an alley way. He ran into an alley see a teenage, purple-haired kunoichi lying on the ground, seven chunin were standing over her unzipping the zipper on their pants. He growled. They were going to hurt her. He wanted to help her, but what could he do.

He gaze averted to a flash of silver coming from the garbage can he recognized it as a ninja weapon because he saw them on the bad man's belt, He saw was a ninja because of the forehead protector. He grabbed the silver 'thingy', and ran at the man. The silver thingy went into the man's in the arm; the man screamed in pain. His friends stopped what they were doing, and turned their attention to him. He was terrified.

He ran down the street; the men chasing after him forgetting all about the women, to his relief. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention, and ran into a dead-end. The chunin chuckled, and brought out their kunai.

"You demon, YOU'LL PAY FOR TAKING HER AWAY" yelled one of the men.

"Please, stop. I didn't hurt anyone. Have mercy", he said knowing that the men were not going to give him any, but at least he could try.

"Mercy, MERCY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA", the man laughed insanely and spoke, "My sister begged for mercy, yet you gave her none, so why should we give any to you", the man took a step closer and threw the kunai at him. The man smiled at the blood curdling scream he gave. They men stabbed him for hours. Then they thought about how the Kyuubi had brought down its claw on their loved ones. Since they couldn't get a giant claw, they did the next best thing. They got a sheet of rust metal from a dumpster, and used chakra laced kunai to puncture it through the metal. They lifted the sheet of metal high in the air, and brought it down. The men flinched, and smiled contently at the screams.

They brought the sheet of metal down on the child numerous times before skinning him. His screams penetrated the air. Eventually the men left him, leaving him in a pool of blood. His hair, clothes, and body, what was left of it, was caked in blood. He struggled to stay awake. He let loose one year before falling into unconsciousness

This was the life of Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

 _In his Mindscape_

Naruto woke up in pain,looked around, and thought,

' _DId I get thrown in a sewer?'_

He looked around at the archways leading into the darkness, but his attention was ,quickly, turned to the tunnel ahead of him. Naruto heard faint sobs coming from inside the tunnel. He was scared, but determined not to let someone cry if he could do anything about it.

Naruto hesitated, but sobs, his curiosity getting the better of him. He reached the end of the tunnel, and saw a large golden gate with a seal.

' _Why is there a gate in a sewer?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

He approached the gate as the sobs got louder; Naruto saw a women crying, her face buried in her hands, and her body was covered in shadows. He only recognized her as a women because of her long, red hair, nail polish on her toes, and feminine sob

Naruto slipped through the gates, and hugged the woman. She stopped crying, and stood up, causing Naruto to fall to the ground.

" **I don't deserve it",** she said before walking further into the cage. Her nine tail swishing behind her.

" **I don't deserve your generosity"** she said fading away, but before she could Naruto grabbed her tail. She jerked to a stop.

Naruto's eyes were darkened by his hair;

" _I don't know you, yet you say you don't deserve kindness. I say you do after all you are the only person who doesn't hate me besides Teuchi and Ayame" ,_ said Naruto.

The women turned around, and kicked Naruto into the gate.

" **THERE NOW WILL YOU HATE ME!-now will you leave me alone"** , she yelled, but said the last words as a whisper.

" _Who are you?"_ he asked her.

She stepped into the light letting Naruto see her. She wore a blood-red kimono that had gold lining, a golden sash on her waist, her hair was in a long braid that reached to her lower back. Her face was angular, she had tan skin, bags under her blood red eyes, she had a black slit as a pupil, and she also had tears running down her face.

" **I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune"** , she said.

" _So you are the reason everyone hates me?"_ he asked.

" **Yes, and I'm sorry" ,** she waited for him to hit her, scream at her, or take of advantage of her power and hate her.

" _You're...an idiot"_

" **What?!",** she exclaimed, her eyes bulging out of her head.

" _I said you're an idiot. If the villages can't see that you and I are separate beings that",_ he shrugged, _"I mean this cage is obviously a seal, so that means you are sealed in me and not me. It's too bad this damned village can't see past well, besides I already knew you sealed in me"_ , said Naruto, shrugging indifferently.

Kyuubi was shocked. His boy forgave her, JUST LIKE THAT. Her didn't blame her, he didn't even care about the fact that she was sealed in him.

" **WHAT YOU MEAN 'OH WELL",** she yelled expressing her thoughts, **"WHY DON'T YOU HATE! WHY DON'T YOU RESENT ME ! Why-why- do you-"** , she was stopped when she felt something tightening around her legs. She looked down, and saw Naruto hugging her.

" _As I said it's that damned villages fault that they can't separate me from you. Besides",_ he looked into her eyes, _"You didn't ask to be sealed in me, and there's the fact that you are too pretty to be evil, sister"_

Kyuubi was in shock, but before she could argue with the child her asked her,

" _I don't think you'd attack this village without some reason or purpose,so did you attack Konoha, sister?"_

Kyuubi sighed; she was confused and surprised as to why this child wasn't angry,but at this point she didn't really care..

She explained how a male Uchiha came and controlled her to attack the village, and about how she suspected that the man was Obito Uchiha because of the scent he gave off, which she remembered when she was within her previous jinchuuriki.

" _I see, well then",_ Naruto said, putting his hands together, _"Kyuubi no Kitsune, will you do me the pleasure of being in the second member in my organization"_

Kyuubi blinked once, twice, and rose a delicate eyebrow.

" **Organization?"** , she questioned. She never knew he was putting together an organization since she could hear his thoughts.

" _Well you see when I found out about you. I decided that I would create a place in my mind where I could keep things hidden from everyone, even you, or a Yamanaka"_ he explained at her confusion.

She hurt that he kept secrets from her, but her sadness was replaced with confusion when remembering his offer.

" **What do you mean organization though"**

" _This village is corrupt,especially the Danzo, the council, and the Sandaime"_

Kyuubi nodded, she knew that all of those people were the ones who decided to use Naruto as a sacrifice, and they had many other secrets that Naruto had obviously hid from her.

' _ **Who are you, Naruto Uzumaki, and how much do you know?'**_ she asked herself.

Naruto smirked, and decided to further explain,

" _It's time to cleanse this village-no this world, I am creating an organization for peace. I know that peace cannot be achieved without destruction, without sacrifices, without knowing true pain, and I know that I can't do it myself. I need more members, so,"_ he turned towards a shocked Kitsune, _"Will you join?"_

Kyuubi was shocked. SHe had only one thought in her mind,

' _ **This kid's insane, and I like it'**_

As if he read her mind, Naruto smirked, and held out his hand.

" _Your answer",_ he asked.

" **I accept, wait you said second who's the first"**

" _I am of course. Together we destroy Konoha"_ he said before leaving.

Cliffhanger...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NOT ( I owe you for the wait)

Naruto awoke in a hospital, to his ire, and saw the Sandaime smiling at his with hatred in his eyes until the hatred turned into false sympathy.

Naruto looked around in confusion.

"Where are we grandfather?" he asked.

' _Ugh, I hate hospital, but gotta play dumb for a while'_ he thought in frustration.

"You're at the hospital, Naruto-kun"

' _Damn you Danzo, but your plan to manipulate the Kyuubi brat is working. We must have him under our control'_

"I am? What happened to me grandfather?"

"I'm afraid I wasn't there on time to save you from the shinobi, and they were set free because they had no proof"

"I see grandfather, but what if I tell you it was them"

' _You liar, you probably saw it all through that crystal ball of yours',_ thought Naruto.

"I'm afraid, Naruto-kun, that the council won't take your word for it"

"Oh, okay" he said looking down in his lap while inside he was boiling with rage.

' _A Yamanaka could easily check through my memories'_ ,thought Naruto.

"Where is Kakashi-nii san?, asked Naruto.

"He's at the memorial stone again, Naruto-kun", said the Sandaime with false regret lacing his words.

"Oh, I see", he said in true sadness.

' _Probably talking to that Rin girl. It's unfortunate that she was taken by Kiri to be me the Sanbi's first jinchuriki 10 years ago'. He plays a good act of actually caring for her(2). I wonder why the Sandaime has false regret in his voice, though. I'll need to investigate.'_

"Naruto-kun",said Sarutobi.

"Yes grandfather"

"What is your dream?"

' _Uh, what the hell do I say? 'My dream is to destroy this village,and get revenge on everyone in it.'_

" **Say you want to be Hokage"** said Kyuubi who was laughing her ass off.

Naruto nearly burst out laughing, but bit his tongue to keep it in.

"I want to be Hokage, dattebayo!", he yelled.

' _I don't know where I got Dattebayo from, but it seems like it worked'_ , he thought looked up at the smiling old man.

"I see , well then Naruto-kun in order to Hokage you must find it in your heart accept the villagers. You must understand that they are blinded by grief and anger with the Kyuubi attack years ago"

"I understand grandfather, but why do they pick on me"

' _Lying bastard if you hadn't told everyone I held the Kyuubi I probably would have lived a little better'_

" That is something you are not old enough to understand, yet Naruto-kun"

"I see grandfather"

"Why do you want to become Hokage, Naruto-kun?"

"To be acknowledged and respected by the villagers", he said putting a fist in his hand.

" _Yeah right, I want nothing more than to destroy this place. After all Konoha is the root of the corruption of the world, right nee-chan?"_

" **How so?"**

" _Well there are multiple instances where Konoha indirectly caused tragedies like,_

 _When the White Fang of the Leaf failed his mission, he also killed the parents Sasori of the Red Sand. The 3rd kazekage went missing 20 years after this when Sasori left Suna. I believe the he took the 3rd body with him, but I don't know why. Anyway, he took the body resulting in Suna joining the war since Sasori framed Iwa by leaving an Iwa headband , but Iwa claimed that none of their shinobi had been to Suna. This led Suna siding with Konoha during the war -against Iwa (4)_

 _Another instance was when Konoha decided to 'give out' the bijuu as if they were goodie bags at a birthday party, and resulted in an upset balance of power. There were also a lot of deaths when they tried to seal the bijuu"_

" **Wow, I guess you're right. Konoha had screwed up a lot"** , said the Kyuubi, who was incredibly impressed with the child's knowledge.

' _ **In fact it's more than what you know'**_

"I see Naruto" responded the Sandaime, which broke Naruto out of his conversation.

"How have you been my boy?" , he asked Naruto.

" I've been living on the streets for the past while grandfather" , he said, looking away sheepishly.

Hiruzen smiled for a second before it was replaced with an angry look.

"Well, it seems that you will need somewhere to live Naruto-kun"

"Really grandfather, I can live with a roof over my head?" asked Naruto in true joy.

"Yes, you can Naruto" he responded; feeling a twinge of guilt of what he was doing to the child before banishing any of those thoughts and/or feelings.

"Yatta!" he yelled before yawning.

The Sandaime laughed, wiped a tear from his eye, and told Naruto to get some sleep.

" _Good night nee-chan"_

" **Good night...ani-kun ( means brother)"**

Naruto fell asleep dreaming about how he was going to destroy Konoha.

' _ **Could he be the one father spoke of?'**_ **, thought Kyuubi before falling asleep.**

 **I apologize for the long wait, and I hope it was worth it. As you read this chapter is most likely my longest chapter, and I apologize for the late updates. THIS WILL BE A NARUTO CENTRIC FIC. I ADDED THE OTHER JINCHURIKI'S POV TO EXPLAIN A BIT ABOUT THEIR PAST, SO IT WOULD MAKE IT EASIER TO CONTINUE THE PLOT OF THE FIC! THIS IS THE LAST ALL JINCHUURIKI STATUS CHAPTER FOR A WHILE!**

 **The Red Light District is** **a part of an urban area where a concentration of prostitution and sex-oriented businesses, such as sex shops, strip clubs, adult theaters, etc. is found. The term originates from the red lights that were used as signs of brothels.**

 **In this fic, Rin had been captured at the age of 17 to seal the Sanbi in, and she is the first jinchuriki (besides Ridoku Sennin) of the Sanbi. Kakashi is currently 27 years old.**

 **There is a circus in Naruto. In the movie** _ **Naruto the movie**_ _ **:**_ _ **Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom**_ **)**

 **I am aware that my reason is not Suna's reason for aiding Konoha is the war (I think), but it sets the stage for certain individuals.**

 **I have uncovered that the gender of Chomei…...IS MALE!**

 **PM me if you wish to know how I know.**

 **Review, and PM me if you have any other questions.**

 **Ja Ne**

 **This chapter is dedicated to -my first reviewer- and Blackkitten23 - who draws her own book covers and is the greatest yaoi writer of all time, except for Toki Bomb- because I want to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** Naruto –Godlike, Smart, Realistic, Cold (to enemies), and NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF WOMEN (I DESPISE THOSE PARTS IN FICS)

 **Bashing:** Medium-Sasuke, Major-Council, Medium-Konoha, Minor-Sandaime, Medium-Rookie 12

 **Pairings:** Gaara x Fu ,Yugito x Karin, Yagura x OC, Utakata x Hotaru, Killer Bee x OC (master rapper) , Naruto x Temari (possibly)

 **Disclaimer:** Puppet Priestess (or whatever my name is at the time that you are reading this) does NOT own Naruto YET.

 **Speech:**

 **Normal Talking:** "Art is a blast"

 **Normal Thinking:** _' My massive blade, Samehada... does not slice. It shreds!'_

 **Bijuu Talking: "Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future...eternal beauty"**

 **Bijuu Thinking:** _ **'Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace.'**_

 **Jutsu or Seal Names:** "You are weak. Why are you weak? Because..., you lack hatred."

 **Talking to Bijuu:** _"For Jashin-sama"_

 **Happy Birthday to anyone whose birthday is today [February 15]**

 **Any comments, such as "** This fic sucks, quit writing it, and jump off a bridge **" will be ignored because if you don't like it get the click the back arrow ,bitch.**

 **Any comments, such as "** continue this great story as soon as possible **" are greatly appreciated.**

 **Any comments such as "** other than making the two(Naruto and Fu) way too OP from the get go…

Why would anyone hate Naruto in Oto, i mean isn't that Orochimaru's village? they even have the cursed seal to prove it and lastly...it's Iwa instead of Oto **" are AMAZING because I need the criticism.**

 **NO FLAMES FOR SAKE OF FANFICTION! I DON'T NEED TO BE CURSED!**

 _In Konoha with a one year time skip (There will be a lot of time skips or a while)_

Naruto was currently sitting on a tree branch and meditating, at least that's what it looked like to the civilians , who muttered demon trash as they walked by, and the ANBU, who were waiting for the Sandaime to allow them to kill the demon. however they were wrong, Naruto was in fact talking to the Kyuubi in his mind scape.

 **In the Mindscape  
**

" _So Kyu-chan today is the day we leave"_

" **Really Naruto-kun"**

" _Hai Kyu-chan"_

" **So when do we begin", said Kyuubi with a devilish smirk which was reflected on Naruto.**

" _First I need to create a kage bushin"_

" **So that's why you asked me to teach you that. How did you know about it anyway?"**

" _I saw it during...the incident"_

" **Oh my god",** said Kyuubi as she clamped her hand over her mouth, **"I am so sorry, I forgot that"**

" _It's alright, but it's time I told you my plan"_

' _ **Finally I've been trying to get him to tell me forever'**_

" _So here's what we're going to do. First we're going to create a kage bushin with the minimum amount of chakra, have the clone henge into the forbidden scroll, then use karami with the forbidden scroll to send it here, and while the clone is in there it'll create clones to gather all information they can about Konoha's secrets. The scroll and I will be in the Forest of Death. I will then copy down the forbidden scroll jutsu's and steal the files to recruit my allies when the clones use karwami to switch with them. I know that the Sandaime is a sensor which won't be a problem since he is in Suna for a meeting. I'll leave a blood clone before leaving in order to escape while the clone gathers information here. As for my ANBU, I have Mongoose taking care of them"_

" **What do you plan to do?",** she asked.

" _My plan is to destroy Konoha"_

" **I know that, but what do you plan to do when you leave the village"**

" _Oh, I don't have one"_

" **WHAT"!", yelled Kyuubi with an exclamation mark, which was replaced with a tick mark, on her head, "Are you telling me you have no idea what to do once you leave"**

" _Of course I do",_ he said, chuckling

" **Wait what...you little brat"**

" _Love you too"_

" **Whatever",** she said, **"So what is your plan?"**

THey both turned serious.

" _I plan to travel the nations after all without allies I cannot bring down Konoha on my own"_

" **True, but what about the organization"**

" _Well the allies I gain will be part of the organization used to destroy Konoha and any of its allies"_

" **With all it's skeletons, I doubt they'll have many allies"**

" _True, but there are always people looking for power"_

" **So when does this plan of your start"**

" _Tonight at 9 we leave, so we'll have to pack at 8 and start the operation at 7:30"_

" **That won't work with the guards schedule"**

" _The guards usually fall asleep around 11,so we'll have to put sleeping powder in their food"_

" **Are you sure it's time?"**

" _Yes this is most likely the best time, especially with the Sandaime, the strongest ANBU (who went this Sarutobi) are gone"_

 _At 8 o'clock_

Naruto was sitting in his apartment drawing on his trench coat in his blood. He heard the ANBU watching him drop to the ground before an ANBU wearing the mask of a mongoose.

"Are you ready?", asked the ANBU

"No", answered Naruto.

"Hurry up, we don't have long", said Mongoose in a hurrying tone.

Naruto finished the seals in his coat, and started to seal away things. He sealed all his good clothes - _'Not those orange monstrosities',_ he thought- a toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, camping equipment, non perishable food, water, smoke bombs, a thick winter jacket, and rope, into his scrolls. Then he sealed all his equipment into his clothes

He smiled as he quickly sealed the5000 kunai and shuriken into his shoes, jacket, and pants, 90 grenades into his jacket, 2 swords on the back of shirt, 22 flares in his jacket, 2 medical kits in his jacket, a torture set with instructions of his own methods, 3 types of poisons, 15 lbs C4 and C2 clay, sealing ink with paper, sleeping power, 12,000 senbon needles, and a bo staff. He sealed the files and forbidden scroll information on the collar of his jacket and rose up.

"Thanks for the fresh supplies, Mongoose", said Naruto as he put on his clothes, which consisted of black cargo pants, a long black trench coat with a black coat, tall, black steel-toes boot, a black t-shirt, a silver necklace, and metal wrist cuffs.

"No problem, just hurry up"

"I'm done", said Naruto as he got up.

"Then let's go", said Mongoose as she lept out of the window; shortly followed by Naruto.

"Did you manage to low the shield?", he asked her.

"Yes, it wasn't easy, but I did it. Now hurry up, we're almost there"

Mongoose and Naruto snuck to the guards gate where the guards were pigging out on the pie Naruto had delivered to them, only moments ago. After a few seconds, the guards fell asleep in the stand. Naruto and Mongoose snuck out of the the village. They spent 15 minutes running before they stopped a tree with the carving of a rose.

"We're here", said Naruto.

"I can see that", said Mongoose.

"I'll miss you"

"As will I"

"I'll come back you know"

"I know you will Naruto"

"Good-bye Anko"

"See ya, Gaki"

 _The Next Day_

"Well, Kyuubi are you ready to hear the plans of what we're gonna do"

" **If you're finally ready, then TELL ME!"**

"Well, first we're going to Kusa-"

" **Why would we go there?"**

"I heard that there's a man named Odayakana Hana **(A:N/ Means Gentle Flower)** who's taken over most of Kusa. If we can eliminate him then it's possible that we may gain an ally"

" **But Kusa is allied with Konoha"**

"Actually, Konoha broke the treaty when it refused to "waste resources" on helping them, so Kusa will be ours for the taking"

" **Do you know anything about Odayakana hana?"**

"Yeah, I've done some information on him , and you're not going to believe what I found"

" **What"**

"Odayakana was sent on a mission to Kusa to bring it back to full control from his village...his village is Konoha"

" **WHAT!"**

"I know, this information is sure to get Kusa on our side"

" **How are you going to defeat Odayakana"**

"By his kingdom"

" **...what"**

"You'll see when we get there tomorrow evening, but for now I need a shower"

" **You go that right, you stink, but first I've got a question"**

"What is it", asked Naruto as he neared the inn.

" **What'll you call the organization,or whatever you call it, to destroy Konoha?"**

"Hmm..well I've got a name in mind, but I'm not sure if it's good"

" **What is it"** asked Kyuubi as she brushed her hair in her room.

"I've been thinking of calling it...the Akatsuki"

" **Dawn, why that"**

"Because we'll be bringing a new dawn to this world, what d'ya think"

" **I like it"**

"Thanks; Gotta take a shower, bye Kyuu-chan", said Naruto as he stepped into the shower.

 **Well, how'd I do? Please inform me of any plot holes I made, and any other pairing ideas you have.**

 **If you have read any fanfic where Naruto forms the Akatsuki, PLEASE PM ME!**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
